


[VID] Tentacles vidlet

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Video, john sheppard on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because "The Seed" was just begging for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Tentacles vidlet

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 57 sec.  
> Contains: Heavy implication of tentacle sex, dubcon, John on his knees
> 
> The idea to use breathing instead of music came from a vid called "Hands" by newkidfan that used heartbeats (and that may no longer be online). And I stole adapted the quick fade in/fade out technique from thedeadparrot's beautiful ST III vid Searching.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/90467726>

   

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G1CN_UZIY0>

  

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/tpva7vzb8rwv0l8/tentacles_43.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/190690.html>


End file.
